


Nightfall

by Elizabeth_Maturin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Maturin/pseuds/Elizabeth_Maturin
Summary: An OC accompanies Beren and Finrod on the quest for a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown. As we know, all goes badly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Doomfall

When Lord Felagund received Beren Barahirion, I knew something of import was to happen in (or rather to) Nargothrond. During his announcement of their quest for a silmaril from Morgoth’s own crown, a chill fell upon my breast, for I knew that my company would aid our lord in fulfilling his promise, and it was likely that I, a mere footsoldier, would not return. As Celegorm sprang to his feet, interrupting with the vile Feanorian oath, my heart sank within my chest and I knew my doom was nigh. Not my doom only, but the doom of all Nargothrond. 

A fire of anger burned in my cheeks as Curufin spoke and fear quailed the hearts of the Nargothrondrim and they shrank in fear as mice before a boot. I turned to leave, lest my rage consume me at such unfitting cravenness, but I halted abruptly when I heard a metallic clatter echo in the vaulted room. I turned to see Felagund’s crown at the feet of the sons of Feanor, and I heard him say, “Your oaths of faith to me you may break, but I must hold my bond. Yet if there be any on whom the shadow of your curse has not yet fallen, I should find at least a few to follow me, and should not go hence as a beggar that is thrust from the gates.” 

During this brief speech my eyes met with Captain Edrahil’s, then Finrod’s, and Edrahil stooped and reverently presented the crown back to his lord, declaring his loyalty and that of all those of Nargothrond, but he refused it and gave Orodreth stewardship, and the twilight of our halls deepened into night. 

Later that evening back in our barracks, I stood pacing, waiting for the rest of my company to return and prepare for the coming journey, when my particular friend, Russeldo, entered.

“Alwmorno, stand you with us?” he asked, face uncharacteristically (but appropriately) serious.

“You need ask?” I replied, motioning to my readied pack. “I heard those Accursed Ones speak and thought we’d be out before Arien leaves the sky. The crown may sit on Orodreth, but the power lies with them. You saw how entranced the people were when they spoke. We all cursed that day we listened to Feanor and his sons - never did I think there would be another!”

Russeldo’s eyebrows rose in surprise at my outburst (I am not known in my company for being long of wind), but he shook his head. "A quest of this import calls for more time and planning." Our captain entered our barracks before he could continue, and we saluted, right fist over heart. He returned the gesture, and I stared intently at him, the silent question burning in my gaze. Eyeing my pack, spear, and shield ready against the wall he smiled grimly but appreciatively and said, “Not yet, soldier. Though I am glad not all of our own stand cowed by those dark and lofty words. We stand and await orders from Lord Felagund.”

“How many of the other chieftains' companies are going?” I asked.

Captain Edrahil heaved a heavy sigh. “None.”


	2. Starlight

The night was dark. Tilion did not grace us with his presence that night, but the stars under which our people first awoke still shone brightly enough for me to see Russeldo approach my camp some way outside the gates of Nargothrond. 

“Do you still insist on this rugged encampment?" he asked. 

I raised my eyebrows and frowned to say, “You know the answer,” and he shook his head. 

“Why you spurn sleep in a soft bed is lost on me.” 

This earned a smile. “You know as well as I that the moss out here is far softer than our pallets in there.” After a pause, I invited him to join me, and he sat. 

“It _would_ be like our old days, when we were young and knew less the rigors of war and more the delights of sport.” 

_The delights of sport which prepared us for the rigors of war._ I could see that the thought occurred to my friend as it did to me, and we both thought of the martial games elf lads organized, eager to do their part in the war against the dark enemy but too young to train. 

Now, after Caranthir’s words, our people refused to meet our foes in open battle and insisted on hide-then-strike strategies. This was why I refused to sleep indoors. I refused to cower in a warren like a hare. I refused to give in to fear. Instead I put it in its place, using it to stay alert and ready, just as one harnesses fury for strength in a fight, and I could not fathom why the others would not do the same. Russeldo knew this, as did Captain Edrahil and the rest of my company. I didn't become a lieutenant through political interest; I earned it through sweat and determination, and, when necessary, through blood. I refused to bow to fear or difficulty and had always encouraged others to do the same. My judgement was saved not for those who tried and failed, but for those who refused to act out of fear or overcaution. This was why the captain had allowed my staying outside the fortress. He had objected to my outdoor camp at first, but he understood my reasons, and once it was clear that I would proceed with my duties as normal, he allowed me to continue my nightly vigils until our company set out on our doomed quest. 

We sat in companionable silence for some time while the stars turned overhead. Then we saw torches coming from the direction of the gates of Nargothrond and exchanged a glance. Familiar voices. Our company's voices. When they came near, Russeldo nodded at Luthon, and they began to pitch tents, extending my camp into that of a full company. It was clear that while I stayed outside, I would not stay alone.


End file.
